<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>we're not supposed to fall in love but it can't be helped by rikioutro</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29388381">we're not supposed to fall in love but it can't be helped</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikioutro/pseuds/rikioutro'>rikioutro</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Angels, Alternate Universe - Angels &amp; Demons, Alternate Universe - Demons, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angels vs. Demons, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Enemies, M/M, Unrequited Love, War, i sort of aged them up but i did it for the story to make sense, i swear this is not going to be super sad trust me, i'll try to input some fluff into this, in love with your enemy shit lolz, side tyunning</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:02:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29388381</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikioutro/pseuds/rikioutro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Now you know that my love for you is endless, just like the galaxy.” </p><p>Soobin's been wingless all his life; starting from his birth 'til this very moment. Hurtful - painful - words always shrouded him; he felt like a recluse from the rest of society - never felt loved - but that was until someone - a devil, that was - began to heal those wounds, one by one.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Huening Kai &amp; Kang Taehyun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>we're not supposed to fall in love but it can't be helped</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi! this is a fic that's going to have about 10-15 chapters (or maybe more but lol) ; you can listen to whatever playlist you like or just nothing at all while you read but my recommendation is DIFFERENT by woodz ! not all the stuff that'll happen in the story was added in the tags was added just fyi . enjoy reading &gt;.&lt;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> “Everyone needs wings.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “You don’t have wings? And you call yourself an angel?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “Pathetic.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> “An angel with no wings, I can’t believe it!” </em>
</p><p>Days, weeks, months, and years would pass by. Yet, the wings never came, and the words never stopped. <em> What even am I </em> ? Soobin would think each night. <em> Am I truly not an angel?  </em></p><p>Thoughts like these plagued his mind as days counted, staying up at night as his room was tinted a pale blue from the moonlight. Sometimes, he would even touch his bareback, where his non-existent wings would be, hand pressing near his shoulder blades lightly.</p><p>It was as if he entered a maze and was never able to make it out. No matter how many times he would bang on the walls, it didn't matter how many times he prayed to the gods for help; he was stuck. </p><p><em> Why can’t I conform to the social norms? </em> He thought to himself. <em> What’s wrong with me? Why did I not get any wings?  </em></p><p>Soobin’s mind forever remained shrouded with thoughts as dark as these. That was until he dreamt of someone, someone who never would wound him with words. </p><p>_______________________</p><p>“Who are you?”</p><p>His voice was jarring to hear the silence cut. Black was all around him, devoured by nothingness; The environment almost giving a sickly feeling of unsettlement. Sat in front of him was a male with softly curled charcoal-colored hair reading a book, cross-legged, and chin in his palm. He seemed to not notice Soobin, but before Soobin could speak again, a head tilted up, piercing black eyes searching his own.</p><p>“Sit down, if you would like?” So he did, crossing his legs and leaning forward.</p><p>“Who are you?” he repeated, studying the male.</p><p>He wore a black glossy leather top with a belt cinched around his waist, pants black slacks, and shoes to match. Soobin also noticed a long gold earring that reached just above his jaw. And his face. Strands of hair falling into his eyes along with round, rosy lips and scattered moles. </p><p>“I’m not quite sure. I’m in <em> your </em> dream, correct?” And his <em> voice </em>. It was low, spoken in a drawled tone. </p><p>“Uh, I guess…”</p><p>“Who are you, if I may ask?” Soobin was hesitant for a moment until he answered the boy’s question. </p><p>“I’m Soobin; Prince of Torrine,” he finally tells him.</p><p>“I thought so,” was the boy’s only response. </p><p>“So…” Soobin started, eyebrows furrowing.</p><p>“Yes?”</p><p>“You don’t think I’m weird?” Soobin blurted all of a sudden, voice on the edge of confusion. He sat cross-legged, staring at the other with a pointed gaze, frown evident. The boy who sat across from him looked at him with widened eyes, chin still resting comfortably in his palm, fingers creeping up his cheekbone “Of course not,” he muttered, gaze weak. “Now why would I ever think that? So far, you seem quite interesting.” He softly chuckled, expression inquisitive. </p><p>“I don’t have wings,” he huffed as if the other should’ve known, shifting his upper body, so his back was slightly turned to the other male. His companion hummed lowly in his throat, acknowledging his comment, and in response, he gave a small grin, but it seemed melancholy.</p><p>“You will always have people who won’t accept who you are,” he whispered tentatively. “You don’t need to have wings to be an angel.” As the last words came out of his lips, the beautiful boy stood up.</p><p>“Where are you going?” Soobin questioned attentively.</p><p>“My time is up,” he answered, eyes squinted.</p><p>“So… you’re leaving?”</p><p>He nodded, “Unfortunately, yes.” The silence swallowing again.</p><p>“But I’ll be back.” He grinned once more, cheeky. He didn’t want to say it aloud, but he was quite disappointed, he found the other’s presence seemingly interesting, and they had only just started talking.</p><p>“I already told you Soobin, I’ll be back.”</p><p>“Wh-“</p><p>And in a split second, Soobin was cut off as the boy began to fade into the darkness, along with everything else surrounding him. </p><p>_______________________</p><p>Soobin woke up from the dream, sweating despite the cold and panting heavily. <em> Who was this boy?  </em> He’s sure he hasn’t seen a man like that before in the palace. It was a strange dream; one like he never had before. He just… talked with him. He seemed nice too, but he <em> was </em> in his <em> dream </em> . Maybe Soobin has gotten so lonely and desperate he made up someone to be his friend in his head. <em> Have I finally gone berserk? </em>   However, no matter how much it scared him, it also interested him. The handsome, black-haired boy was the only one who did not discriminate against him just for not having wings. He felt foolish for thinking of him as an actual person; He must’ve gone crazy. <em> He’s nothing but a figure in my dreams, </em>he kept reminding himself, scolding. He turns his head and sleepily looks around his bedroom, vision clearing.</p><p>His room was <em> catastrophically untidy </em>, as he liked to call it. </p><p>Especially with the art supplies that were lying everywhere. Though, it was the spitting image of what you’d imagine a royal’s space to look like, grand in every sense of the word. Some pillars went up to the ceiling beside his bed and a huge chandelier above, fancy curtains that dropped to the floor, many cushioned chairs that stood about a couple of feet away from the foot of his bed, desk, and balcony on the right side of the room. And to top it off, it was all white. </p><p>He’d once told his mom he wanted the whole room black and he got nothing but a ridiculously useless lecture for nearly an hour about how the color black is only for devils and blah blah blah. Of course, he’d then prefer a white room. A firm knock on the door snapped him out of his thoughts, the body automatically heaving itself upwards. He knew what this would be. Slowly, he climbed out of bed to open the door, body lethargic from his fast awakening.</p><p>“Your parents would like for you to remain in your room for the remaining period of the day. Your father has a meeting with his royal council and would certainly not want to be embarrassed for having a wingless son,” the servant said, her face unreadable. Of course. Soobin rubbed his face tiredly, not surprised by the statement. </p><p>“Like always,” he grumbled in response and rudely slammed the door in the servant’s face, used to things like this.</p><p>He exhales, blinking his eyes for a moment, then turns around to pull open the balcony doors, in need of a time of solitary. Just to sit with his thoughts.</p><p>The balcony overlooked the whole town and it had the best view but Soobin wasn’t looking for a great view of the town at the moment. He leans on the railing, closing his eyes as he lets the cold air nip his face. He felt trapped, it was almost hard to breathe in circumstances like this. Shutting his eyes, he tried to forget about his new dreams, his life, his bareback, just everything. He wanted all of the stress to just wash away.</p><p>And so it did, everything vanished. All except the boy. </p><p>There were still many questions he had, all flitting into view. But at this point, he couldn’t seem to rack up any answers - though ashamedly he wouldn’t be disappointed if he never gets any. It was weird to think, but Soobin has grown quite accustomed to these new dream encounters. The low, somewhat raspy voice was instilled in his ears. And if he tried hard enough, he could still feel the gaze that lingered on him, too.</p><p>Bold eyes that looked upon him gently, like an oxymoron, all burned into his head - He felt his fingers move on their own, trying to trace all the features in the air. Letting his fingers drift in the wind, he has never seen a male so pretty, so unique, even. He couldn’t help but think about the other male’s attire either. It was all black, strangely enough, of which blended into the dreamscape, and his…</p><p>He suddenly twitched, recognizing something. </p><p>He had never seen wings attached to the other male, either.</p><p><em> Does he… is he like me? Does he not have wings? Or am I just blind? </em> Of course. Soobin knew why. The reason why he was so nice, and seemingly didn’t have wings either was because Soobin wanted to find comfort in someone like him. That’s embarrassing. He bit his lip. <em> None of this matters anyway, he’s not real. </em>There was a slight pang at the thought of that, but he couldn't let himself overthink too much, so he just let the concept dissolve, something in the back of his mind souring. As he stared off the balcony, an idea suddenly stilled in his thoughts, making him peer over to look at his desk that had crumpled paper strewn all about and colorful stains on the surface from his materials.</p><p>Letting the past thoughts hesitantly be forgotten, he shuffled inside, feeling something hum inside him, excitement bubbling underneath. It was only right as he sat down and quickly grabbed a piece of paper and pencil, inspiration thumping as he mapped out a familiar face.</p><p>_______________________</p><p>Red and gold, those colors met his eye everywhere he looked. He couldn’t seem to escape it here. The gold embellishments had shone on every catch of sunlight, long tapestry falling from the high ceilings, with sewn picturesque maps establishing their kingdom. He wouldn’t say it’s <em> boring </em>, but it’s boring. He barely even saw any other colors, and not only did gold match the theme, but it was also a high material of value. It showed one’s status. </p><p>So, of course, it was splattered everywhere possible. The silverware was - ironically - not made of silver.</p><p>Sat behind him is a huge extravagant fireplace with a finely detailed metal guarding, it was there to warm them and bring atmosphere. Although this he found was quite a nice addition.</p><p>The Crown Prince of Erriden sat at the dining table, fiddling with his obsidian ring as his father and the Royal Council chatted loudly. Nothing new, he was used to this. <em> It’s just another day, </em> he gathered, bored. </p><p>He chugged the remaining wine in his glass goblet and then abruptly stood, patience starting to thin. He had absolutely <em>no </em>reason to be here<em>.</em></p><p>It was quick. “Sit down, son. The meeting is not over,” his father apprehended him, voice stark. </p><p>The prince rolled his eyes and sat back down again. “Since you are so impatient, there’s no better time than now to go through some important business with you; As you are my son and the Crown Prince, we all know that you need to take my throne once I am dead.”</p><p>He silently scoffed to himself. “Oh, yes. I’m so excited about that like I want you to die right now,” he mocked, voice dripping with sarcasm. This only acquired the queen to glare at him in distaste, clearly not wanting him to start a scene. <em> Just another day </em>. He smirked childishly in response.</p><p>“Furthermore.” The king cleared his throat, grasping attention. “As you have reached an age and we are determined for your future, your dear mother has prepared you with a list of possible maidens that you can soon marry.” As if on cue, a servant places the list in front of him. Just with a glance, the list made him want to rip it up and pettily throw it into the crackling fireplace that warmed his back. His father continued. “I already suspect-“ </p><p>“I’m not going to marry anyone off this list,” the devil prince demanded, lips down-turned. His mother tsked, a grimace apparent.</p><p>“<em> Darling </em>,” she drawled, “You don’t understand. This is an important step you need to take. Landing marriage with a well-kept maiden with a rich and established family does you and your history well. It’s survival. Wanting to marry out of love is nothing but trivial and childish-“</p><p>Her son cut her off before she could finish her sentence, his voice heavy. “No. I’m not thinking of marrying out of love.” There was an impending silence that layered in the air, a slight rise of tension that made his body twitch.</p><p>“Then what? We cannot play these silly games. And you know it’s rude to cut off your mother.” </p><p>He needed to think quickly, something that would subside the situation at hand and gather him more time. An escape from the future. At the thought, words gathered on the tip of his tongue as he hissed a blunt lie straight through his teeth. </p><p>“I have an attraction toward men, not women.”</p><p>He wasn’t surprised at the sound of glass shattering. He didn’t want to marry any of the maidens on the list his mom gave him, he didn’t want to marry at all. It was a horrible lie, maybe even one that would take a bit of dignity from him, but at least he could back out of it. He finds that marriage is more important and ever-lasting than a statement that could be forgotten or changed. He didn’t need to look up to see the shock of disappointment on his parents' faces, including the council, he could feel it from here. <em> Hurry up. </em>The stunned silence was near unbearable now.</p><p>“Son,” his father started, voice grave. “Do not say things you-”</p><p>He hissed. “I don’t care. You can’t do this to me.”</p><p>The king frowned, eyes stone cold. “You need to stop. You’re embarrassing us.” </p><p>He was essentially saying: <em> ‘We’ll continue this later, we have guests.’ </em></p><p>But he didn’t want <em> later </em> . He wanted to deal with this now. If he were to continue this later, it would just be worse. He’d deal with <em> worse </em> . He’d already been culling over for days with a fight growing inside him, and now that his parents were trying to force something like <em> this </em> on him, he was tired of it.</p><p>“You know what I hate? I hate being dragged around and spoken for. I do not want to be your token prince with a perfect life like every-fucking-one else. I already had enough of being stuck in these pointless council meetings and now you’re crossing the damn line.” It bit, he could see it.The Queen of Erriden glared at her son with indescribable fury in her eyes. He was talking against them. It wasn’t the first time. His chest heaved as his emotions built up like a wildfire, nostrils flared.</p><p>“You don’t know what you’re talking about.” The king stood up, shooting a glare of death at the prince, hands clamping hard on the table, his knuckles turning white by the minute. By now, the council members have quietly started leaving, with no sign of goodbye.</p><p>The prince felt sick from this, his nerves were spiked and his head felt weightless from how everything was escalating. He just couldn’t believe what he had heard. “You can’t fucking control me!” he argued, fists clenched at his sides.</p><p>“You have no say for this! Look at you right now! I can’t even believe we’d hope you’d grow sensible. You can’t even control yourself!” </p><p>“I did not <em> ask </em>for a say in this!” </p><p>“You are trying to escape something that you cannot-!“</p><p>The young male felt the flames lick into his head, ceasing his vision and for his body to feel as if it was burning. He had lost his sense of surroundings as if his mind completely shut things out. Maybe, this was why he heard a shrill scream next. Maybe, this is why his arms were detained back, causing him to lose footing. And just maybe, that’s why there was liquid pouring onto his shoes, left with a burning ring finger.</p><p>He immediately started barking at the guard to let him go, pushing his heels into the floor as if he could squeeze out of the hold.</p><p>“What did you do!?” </p><p>He blinked multiple times, growls of warning releasing from his throat. His vision minimally clearing at the refresh, now able to see glass shattered and chairs that were once flat against the table shook out. <em> I need to get out of here </em> .  He pulled his upper body forward and slammed it backward, his body mass causing the guard that held him to stumble and release his grip, the slash of the armory to his wings causing them to wince out. He dashed out of the dining hall’s tall, thick wooden doors, quickly pushing them back with his shoulders so they clamped together. He needed to waste no time. <em> I need to find the way out of this hellhole. </em></p><p>Out of muscle memory, he was about to run on the path to the stairs, knowing that the entrance was downstairs, but he <em> also </em> knew that many guards stood by the entrance, which would’ve had him caught. Instead, he caught his strangled breath and looked around, in a hurry. There was another smaller exit to the dining hall from inside, so they would supposedly be out by now. It was only a long hallway, one end going into the community spaces and meeting rooms, and the other the stairs to the grand entrance. And coincidentally, he heard the thumping of rushed steps going up the staircase, running out of time. Just his luck. Knowing he had nowhere else to go unless he turned himself in to face the consequences - which he definitely wouldn’t do <em> - </em>he pulled off the door, gaining his senses.</p><p>His eyes flickered to the tall thin windows on the other side of the wall in front of him, large arches coming up to frame the rim. There was glass in two, except for the one in the middle, a ledge pulling outside, kind of like a small balcony. He could do that. Feet steadying themselves to gain speed for the lift-off and wings spreading, he thought about how he hadn’t done this before, not like he ever had to, but this was his only chance; Now or never. His feet pushed themselves off into a sprint, aiming straight towards the middle arches’ opening, swiftly jumping onto the stone that was fenced around the perimeter, and pouncing off of that after, wings taking large gallops of air to fling himself forward.</p><p>
  <em> Holy shit. </em>
</p><p>Feeling the wind press against him was liberating, adrenaline still pumping fast and views underneath a sight to see. He nearly couldn’t believe what just happened, his heart pounding against his ribcage.</p><p>He was free. At least for now.</p><p>_______________________</p><p>He didn’t know what he was doing, or where he was going. Subtly, he remembers how he had to get away from the palace, the feeling of needing to play by his own rules and have nothing pulling him around kept the blood pulsing in his ears. Not to mention that flying had felt amazing, so he flew far, greedily enjoying the trip and then landing into some untouched, wild, forest. It was a very pretty scene, the greenery Lucious and untamed, vines falling and colorful ornaments of flowers. The sun rays gleaming in the cracks of the leaves, masking certain slivers of the terrain below a glowing gold. He could hear a soft buzzing, probably from an insect. It was alive, bright. He was practically in awe, he doesn’t think he’s seen a forest like this ever before. It was… strange. </p><p>Back by the palace, there weren't any forests like this. They all had more dark, almost black tinted shrubbery and it felt quite lonely. He hadn’t been in one though, because they were known to be quite frightening places and his parents wouldn’t want anything of the such to be subjected to him. But this seemed nothing like the ones he’s seen, quite the contradictory. He doesn’t know what to do, or where to go. He didn’t even have extra clothes or well, food, necessities. What he did was very… unplanned. His father might be right about how he can’t control his emotions. Sighing, he accesses his surroundings once again and starts walking. He can’t just start flying to find his way, either. His wings are tired and sore, and he’d need a high place to dive off of. Otherwise, he doesn't have a plan, so he will just figure out one, he presumes. </p><p>He thinks about the situation at the palace again. <em>What did</em> <em>I do? </em>He recalls being strung, and then a yell saying the same thing, then a wrecked room. Did he do that? He hums to himself, in thought. Bringing his right hand into view - so he could still see the forest he’s trying to wander in - and studies the ring. His long slender fingers, rounded nails, and the map of veins pushing against the surface of his skin.</p><p>He touches his ring finger, an obsidian ring clasped around it elegantly, remembering how it felt as if it was burning against his skin. Though, as he studies it and twists the ring around, he doesn’t see any burn mark. He can’t help but wonder if the burn was actually there, or if it was just his body cooling down from the anger and the after-effects of a cold golden-banded ring. It wouldn’t make sense, anyway, would it? </p><p>He takes his line of view back to the trees ahead of him, hands falling back to his sides, now noticing a small clearing between the hedges, one he was currently walking to. Absently, as he closes in, he pushes the hedges to the sides to squeeze himself amid the two, sticks crunching underneath his feet. He starts hearing something. Looking in front of him, he realizes where he is. </p><p>A kingdom.</p><p>And tons of people only a couple of feet away from him.</p><p>Though as his brain caught up, he also realized that there was so much <em> white. </em>Everyone was wearing white, and he also noticed that they all had big, feathery, white wings, too. A direct opposite from his scaly and bony, leathery to the touch, wings. Complete with a big spiky thorn on each side where his three wingspan bones connected to his upper ligament. </p><p>He... was in enemy territory.</p><p>So yeah, he sticks out like a sore thumb, and the only thing stopping him from being seen were the huts - most likely stores - standing right in front of him while he was in a place that would most likely incinerate him on the spot if he were to get caught. <em>F</em> <em> uck. </em>How’d he even get here? Nonetheless, this was probably the only place he could get the necessities that he needed that wasn’t a million miles away, he didn’t even have a map. So he took a deep breath in and had his wings close in, tentatively pulling his top up and over so they would be covered for the time being. He had to do this. If he survived this, he would even be proud of himself. Maybe he’d prove his family, if whenever he was to go back, that he’d done something many demons had never even dared. He just needs to get out alive, and hopefully have a plan for after.</p><p>But for now, he planned to blend in.</p><p>And he succeeded in his plan while not getting caught by sneaking around the perimeters, finding a lone angel, and joyfully knocking them out to steal their clothes, then changing in the nearby forest. He’s sure they wouldn’t remember. Who knows; maybe the guy had a hangover? Though he does forget that angels don’t do alcohol, not even mentioning the time of today. Otherwise, it was working out. </p><p>His wings were covered and his glow was not gold or blue but rather a grim black, as well as his hair and eyes, being pure black compared to the angels, but he finds that it’s hard to notice in the rush of thick crowds and never bringing attention to himself. He still felt a bit nervous, though, beads of sweat collecting down his back. Finding his way throughout the town, he checked all the stores nearby, looking to see if there was anything needed, wanting to get out of here as fast as possible. He needed a map, right? He’s not too sure where they would sell them, though. </p><p>He knew nothing.</p><p>_______________________</p><p>“Look up at the sky then count the stars,” Ordered the charming, black-haired boy. </p><p>Soobin swished his head around to take a good look at him. The silver moonlight washed over his comrade’s features; it showed off the boy’s beauty even more. This made the Prince of Torrine blush for some reason; he was thankful for the darkness, otherwise, the mysterious male would’ve noticed his tomato-red face. </p><p>So, he looked up at the countless diamonds that glittered in the pitch-black sky and begun counting, just like he was instructed to. </p><p>“There’s way too much!” Soobin huffed in frustration. His comforter let out a soft chuckle.</p><p>“Exactly.” </p><p>“What do you mean?” The snow-white angel stared at the black-haired male in confusion.</p><p>“Now you know that my love for you is endless, just like the galaxy.” </p><p>“You may sometimes feel like the world around you doesn’t care, but know that…” He leaned forward until Soobin could feel his hot breath tickling his face. “Just know that I will <em> never </em>stop caring.” </p><p>_______________________</p><p>The town of Torrine was bustling with excitement as usual. There was never really a day where the town<em> wasn’t </em>busy. Everyone had always busied themselves with work, including the royal family. All except Soobin. He was useless to his family since he didn’t have wings, so it’s not like he could drop down and make errands, like some of their maids did. Nor was he allowed to be seen by much of anyone, as he didn’t fit the norms of his society and would be an “embarrassment." Especially at these times of day, as there were always visitors and newcomers so as always, he was told to stay inside, and if he were hungry, he was to call one of the maids.</p><p>Absentmindedly, he stepped out of his room and onto the balcony. The balcony felt like his sanctuary - the only place where he could feel like himself, and not the useless, wingless Prince of Torrine. And this time, when he had once again dreamt about that mysterious yet ethereal boy, the dream somehow felt like the boy was real. As if he was coming to him. As the ravishing angel overlooked the busy town of Torrine from his balcony, he itched to run down there and wander around. Besides, he had nothing to do. He shot a glance behind his shoulder at the huge wooden doors that kept him inside his white room. Soobin stared at the door for nearly a minute when the most dangerous idea slid into his mind. </p><p>
  <em> Maybe, I can get out of here without my parents finding out. Ugh, if I only had the wings to fly. That would make my life so much easier.  </em>
</p><p>However, an angel didn’t need wings to be smart.</p><p>First of all, he couldn’t knock out the guards, otherwise, it would be way too obvious that he snuck out of the palace. Second, it wasn’t like there was some secret passageway in his room. Or maybe there was. He began lifting tapestries and pushed against the walls; tilted torches to the side, nearly burning his carpet; lifted rugs off the floor to check for trap doors, but found nothing. Soobin slumped to the floor, feeling hopeless. He heaved a huge sigh and peeked through the keyhole in his door when a guard passed by his room. A mischievous grin broke across his face. </p><p>
  <em> Bingo. </em>
</p><p>_______________________</p><p>Soobin replayed his plan to escape his home over and over again in his head whilst strutting toward the enormous wooden doors that would eventually lead him to the town, acting like he was a part of the Palace Guard and hoping for the best. <em>This is harder than I thought</em>, he thought bitterly. It truly was more difficult than he’d envisioned. “What do you think you’re doing?” someone hissed at him. Soobin froze, his body suddenly cold. Slowly, he turned on his heel, coming face to face with the Captain of the Guard, also his best friend, Beomgyu. A wave of relief washed over the Prince of Torrine. </p><p>“Nothing. Just getting some fresh air. I don’t like the idea of being stuck inside a building twenty-four seven, you know?” Half of it was true. He did want fresh air, though he was on the balcony for nearly ten minutes.  “Soobin, did you know balconies exist?” Asks Beomgyu, eyebrows scrunched in suspicion. <em> Shit.  </em></p><p>“Yeah, I know, but sometimes balconies don’t give you all the fresh air you need,” he replies. </p><p>
  <em> What kind of lie is that? Should I just tell him the truth? </em>
</p><p>To be honest, Soobin would’ve immediately told Beomgyu the real reason why he was in a guard uniform and attempting to sneak out of the castle if only the Captain wasn’t so royal to his parents. That was his friend’s biggest flaw. It’s not like he couldn’t trust him, it was just…he didn’t like the fact that Choi Beomgyu was so loyal to the King and Queen of Torrine, of which are his <em>parents. </em>Beomgyu stretched his eyebrows even higher that you couldn’t even tell if eyebrows existed on his face. Soobin sighed heavily and rubbed his face. </p><p>“Okay, look. I’m honestly really sick of being stuck inside a goddamn palace all day long. You probably don’t realize even if you’re still here all day because you at least have the time to step outside. But, newsflash, I don’t. I feel like a male Rapunzel, for God’s sake. I do wish I had magical hair though, that would dope. Like the fact that you can just heal people and make yourself younger by simply singing a song-”</p><p>“I get it, Soobin. Now, what’s your point?”</p><p>“Right. My point is that being stuck inside a castle all day long is not fun and looking at the busy town from my balcony just looked so fun being in. The last time I’ve been out there is what- when I was, I don’t know, seven? Six? I’m 23 now, let me live my life before I die at least!” He hadn’t realized that his voice had been raised. Truth be told, he was mega annoyed. </p><p>Beomgyu stared at him, blinking and silent. He seemed to contemplate either letting Soobin go out or making him stay inside and tattle-tale on him. </p><p>Option A would probably make his best friend a lot happier. </p><p>“Fine. Get out of here before one of your parents finds you.” Beomgyu waves his hand at him dismissively. </p><p>"For once, you are not a pain in the ass," Soobin laughed and ran out of the palace, feeling like two weights were lifted off of his shoulders. </p><p>_______________________</p><p>It was a good thing the citizens of Torrine didn’t know what grown-up Soobin looked like since he had never been out of the palace because of how he was wingless. They only knew the young, baby version of the prince. There was a slight problem, however. <em> Everyone </em> was staring at him.  Some people dropped their laundry when he passed by. That was how alluring his aura was.  Everything almost seemed perfect about him.  His eyes that could pull you into an abyss and colors that couldn't be imagined were collected in the galaxy that was his irises. He looked like he walked out of a painting; he was <em> that </em> gorgeous. Chocolate-brown colored hair framed his ethereal face; he was the absolute definition of eye candy. To someone who doesn’t know the Prince of Torrine’s deepest secret, they would probably assume that Soobin was something above an angel. </p><p>But they would be wrong. </p><p>He was something lower. </p><p>He was wingless. </p><p><em> What would they all think if they found out I was wingless? </em> <em> Would they turn around and leave? Just like everyone else?  </em></p><p>He tried to ignore the weird feeling that everyone’s eyes were on him; it made his skin crawl. Every single person - more like angel - had stopped what they were doing and turned their attention to him; well, except for one <em> special </em>person. </p><p>The figure had been lounging on the lip of the terra-cotta roof since mid-morning, an arm flung over his eyes, slowly baking in the sun like the loaves of bread the town’s poorest citizens left on their window sills because they didn’t have the money to afford brick ovens. And Gods, he was sick of the bread. It was the same kind of dough, the same texture, the same flavor, the same <em> everything </em>. If he never ate another bite of bread again, it would be way too soon. </p><p>Mostly because it was all he’d been able to afford when he landed in Torrine a few days ago since he was stupid enough to not bring any money with him while running away from the palace. But it wasn’t like he had the time to bring with him any gold coins he could find. So he resorted to swiping bread from bakeries and wine off of vendor’s carts. </p><p>The world tilted and went blindingly bright as he hoisted himself onto his elbows. Birds circled above, keeping well away from the white-tailed hawk that had been perched atop a nearby chimney all morning, waiting to snatch up its next meal. </p><p>Below, the market street was a brilliant loom of color and sound, full of braying donkeys, merchants waving their wares, clothes both foreign and familiar, and the clacking of wheels against pale cobblestones. That was until everyone stopped what they were doing just to admire some random stranger strolling down the market streets. He didn’t bother to survey the street that stood forty feet below the roof he was lying on anyway. Soobin didn’t notice the strange, dark figure lying on a nobleman’s roof, all he wanted was to escape the eyes of the hundreds of people watching him. <em> Damn it, maybe just staying inside the castle was the better option. </em>No, he wouldn’t think that way. This was the first time he got to visit the town of Torrine; he wanted to spend it the way he wanted to spend it. </p><p>Whenever he would order a servant to purchase the art supplies he needed, they would buy the colors that were not aesthetically pleasing to his taste and the worst kind of paintbrushes. This time, since he was going to be the one to purchase these art supplies, he would acquire the things that he desired. However, there was a slight problem. Soobin didn’t know where to go to get art supplies nor did he want to look stupid by asking someone where the art supply store was because he planned to blend in and pretend he knows everything. So far, the plan was not going very well. </p><p>But before he did anything, he needed to get out of the crowd’s line of sight. Biting his lip nervously, he forced a pained smile and slowly snuck into a dark alleyway, acting as if everything was alright. He let out a breath even he didn’t realize he was holding. “Whew, now that that’s over-” The angel bumped into a dark figure standing in the corner of the alley and yelped, startled. “So-sorry! I wasn’t looking where I was going,” he quickly apologizes. The figure let out a growl - clearly very unforgiving - and took a step forward toward the prince, a single ray of sunlight revealing his face. Soobin’s breath hitched. </p><p>
  <em> That’s-that’s the boy in my dreams. H-he’s real? Am I hallucinating?  </em>
</p><p>“Y-you’re my dream boy,” he croaked, voice low. The dream boy rose an eyebrow in suspicion and confusion. </p><p>“Dream boy…?” Pondered the stranger, quirking an eyebrow. </p><p>“Dream boy as in you appeared in my dreams!” Huffed Soobin. </p><p>“Oh. Well, I didn’t… that’s cool?” The devil seemed unsure of how to respond to the other’s statement. </p><p><em> Oh, so he has no idea. I guess I had too many high hopes </em> . <em> At least he’s real?  </em></p><p>“You know what, that doesn’t matter. Anyway, what is a devil doing in a town full of <em> pure </em>,” He air-quoted when he spoke the word ‘pure,’ “Angels?” </p><p>“Uhm…” The attractive devil bit his lip, hesitant to answer the question. “It’s none of your business,” he finally snapped. </p><p>“Alright. Don’t answer the question, I don’t care. But you need to get the fuck outta here or the patrol guards are going to arrest you and bring you to my-” <em> Damn it, I almost said my parents. </em>“I mean, the King and Queen of Torrine.” </p><p>That’s when the biggest realization hit Soobin. The realization nearly made him stumble back. He’s been believing a lie this whole time. His dream boy <em> did </em> have wings. <em> Then why in the hell was he so nice to me? </em></p><p>“You should keep swearing, it’s hot,” he says, smirking. </p><p>“Please just shut the fuck up,” Then realizing another cuss fell out of his lips at the other’s growing smirk, he adds: “I’m not supposed to use these vulgar words as an angel so don’t expect anything else.” </p><p>“I’m surprised you have the nerve to break the rules as a <em> prince </em>.”</p><p>“When did I ever identify myself as a prince?” he retorts almost immediately. </p><p>“When you were talking about the King and Queen of Torrine, you nearly said ‘my parents.’ So I caught on. Anyhow, what’s your name?”</p><p>
  <em> And here I was, thinking he knew my name.  </em>
</p><p>“Soobin. You?” The boy grinned, flashing his perfect, white teeth. Soobin stopped himself from scoffing at the lies he was taught by his ‘wise’ tutor. His tutor had told him that devils had canine to help them eat meat since they were only carnivores and that their teeth were <em> black </em> . He even recalled his tutor saying that devils had <em> iron-teeth.  </em></p><p>“The name’s Yeonjun.” </p><p> “Well, Yeonjun, we can’t have you walking around looking like our enemy, can we?” </p><p>_______________________</p><p>“There! Now, no one will be able to suspect that you were ever a devil!” Taehyun exclaims, a little too happy about how Yeonjun finally turned out after his makeover. </p><p>His raven, black hair has been transformed into a shiny blonde, his dragon, leather-like wings folded and hidden; replaced with fake angel wings. His attire was now completely white with no hint of the drab color black. “Um...” Yeonjun stood up awkwardly, glancing at himself in the mirror that stood in front of him. </p><p>“You look weird,” Soobin comments. “Thanks,” Yeonjun says flatly, rolling his eyes. “I don’t feel like myself.” </p><p>Taehyun suddenly shushes them, pressing a finger to his lips. “Palace guards.” Soobin finally caught notice of the bustling citizens that had vanished into their homes. Outside, the place was deserted; a group of guards were seen patrolling the area, searching. They were looking for something, <em> someone </em>. </p><p>“Why are they here?” Yeonjun whispered, eyes clouded with fear. Soobin understands why the other male would be scared, he was the angels’ enemy after all. The guards might have heard that a devil was on angel territory and have come to throw him into prison, but they weren’t. </p><p>Soobin let out a shaky breath and quietly let the other two know, “They’re looking for me.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i've always wanted to do an angel devil au i hope you guys like it lolz ... if you have any questions, feel free to ask and feel free to leave comments! i love reading them ^-^ ! thanks for reading !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>